fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Coco
Coco is one of the tritagonists of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. She is voiced in English by voice actress Candi Milo. Character Description Coco is kind, helpful, funny, ditzy and surprisingly sarcastic, despite the fact she only says one word. Coco has a palm tree for a head, a crooked red beak, a blue and white aeroplane body, and orange legs. Coco's creator, according to a golden trading card in the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Leapster game, was created by a girl who crashed on a desert island, which could explain her appearance of the palm tree head and airplane body. She was discovered by two scientists named Douglas and Adam (called "nerds" by Bloo), who were introduced in "Good Wilt Hunting." Since they found her alone, it's never been stated or known what became of Coco's original creator. Although Coco has attempted to tell Douglas and Adam, they may have either unintentionally ignored her or not understood what she was trying to say. Throughout "Good Wilt Hunting," it's shown that she acts as a motherly figure towards Douglas and Adam. She is 4 feet tall and weighs 80 pounds. Speech Her only verbal utterances and written means of communication is "coco" (with each syllable pronounced "co"), which most of the imaginary friends, Mac, Frankie, Madame Foster, and other characters can seemingly understand. This can lead to strange conversation, such as in "House of Bloo's", when Bloo repeatedly said 'yes' every time Coco said "coco?" (because he thought she was asking him if he wanted hot chocolate), until Wilt explained that that's all she ever says. When Bloo asked what she was really asking them, Wilt replied "Do you want any juice?" She also has had to be heard by many people in "Hiccy Burp" (taking over for Wilt as the talent show pageant's host due to Wilt's mistakes), and in "Store Wars", she used the mall's intercom to alert security guards and shoppers. Also in "Cuckoo for Coco Cards", she led Mac's classmates on a tour of the home, implying that they understood her. She is usually understandable to all, but may not be, depending on what jokes are needed. She also seems unable to write anything but "Coco," with similar rules applying to whether or not people can read it (Mr. Herriman once read a ransom note from her in "Crime After Crime", but was unable to figure out who sent it despite the obvious clue and when Mac read her diary in the episode "Squeeze the Day", he was unable to decipher it.) In the episode "The Big Picture", one of the clues Bloo thought to why all the imaginary friends disappeared on one of the annual group photos (and all of his ideas were very unlikely, including this one) was when Coco actually said something besides "Coco," (namely "Cheese!") which caused everyone to run off. Coco is friends with the imaginary friend Sassyfrass as seen in "Partying is Such Sweet Soirée". In the same episode, she has been shown to be romantically involved with a lamp. However, the lamp was tragically broken by Mac in a sugar rush during the episode, until she taped it back together. Fusion Fall While she can`t be found in the future, her eggs can still be found, hinting at possible survival. Alongside Mac, she hangs around the KND Outpost on Mount Blackhead in the main world. Coco laid E.G.G.s throughout the world that usually contain weaker versions of nano powers, or E.G.G. Crates. Fuse has ordered his minions to capture Coco. They are most likely interested in her ability to lay her special eggs that are across the world. Thankfully, with the player's help, the forces are diverted, and the leader in charge of capturing her, Fusion Numbuh Four, is defeated. Oddly, Hoss Delgado at one point suspected her to be a spy for Fuse. Information When she is excited, scared, in love, or needs the attention of others, she has the ability to lay plastic eggs, similar to those found in Gashapon toy vending machines, that can contain anything from ming vases to tickets for redemption of prizes to money or even auto parts. In "Cuckoo for Coco Cards," she is shown to be able to control the exact written content of these items, laying trading cards with detail information printed on them. Usually she will lay certain items when asked, but not reliably, such as in the episode "Camp Keep A Good Mac Down," where she lays several canned foods, but no can opener when asked. Coco's personality is unpredictable, showing both a sinister dark side, first shown in the episode "Room With A Feud" when, after contributing an idea (said in a sinister way), Mac responds that they would likely be arrested if they were to follow that idea, yet also a hyper and uncontrollable side, seen mainly at the beginning of "My So Called Wife," where she is seen bouncing along a diving board and playing a sousaphone, among other activities. She has also had a love affair with a floor lamp (Partying Is Such Sweet Soireé), and taken jobs for short amounts of time in order to make money, taking three separate jobs (a fast-food employee, a mall courtesy desk clerk, and a security guard) to pay for a massage chair in "Store Wars" and as a mall santa in A Lost Claus, apparently to play for her vacation home. She also has many eccentric abilities, including super strength (being able to lift Eduardo for a short amount of time in the pilot), altering her color and appearance at will (Bus the Two of Us), swallowing objects or living things and laying them inside of plastic eggs (Who Let the Dogs In?), and communicating with squirrels (Mondo Coco). Due to her lack of arms, she uses either her feet or her beak to manipulate objects. She also knows how to drive (although in "Foster's Goes To Europe" she shows a fear of buses) and draw (Drawing Bored) surprisingly well. However, she is very insecure about her weight (The Big Picture). Trivia *Coco appears in Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion and the updated XL version of the game as an assist character. Her ability is laying eggs that contain different items inside. In the XL version, she's Vilgax's synergy partner. When Vilgax summons her on certain stage, he makes her lay three eggs that open to reveal robot drones that shoot enimies for a short time. *Coco appears in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Leapster game as an assisting character in the mini-game "Horsey Hunt". When pressing the "B" button around her, Bloo will yell out her name and she will leave an egg that either contains a bronze trading card or a paddle-ball. *Coco's eyes blink asynchronous. *Coco is the only Imaginary Friend to be discovered by humans. While her creator is unknown, she was created by a little girl on a deserted island. *Coco's golden trading card statistics in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends for the Leapster are: **Is good at potato sack races. **Can play the tuba while diving into a pool. **Has worked as a security guard. **Was created by a girl who crashed on a desert island. *Coco's knack for only saying her name is a reference to the Pokémon anime, where, like her, they are only capable of saying the name of their species. Category:Female Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Animal Related Imaginary Friends Category:Heroes Category:Female Imaginary Friends Category:Blue Imaginary Friends Category:White Imaginary Friends Category:Animals Category:Tan Imaginary Friends Category:Green Imaginary Friends Category:Mac's Friends Category:Pranksters Category:Characters liked by a majority